Smoke Ring Kisses
by KingdomFlameVIII
Summary: Oneshot for 4/20. Filled to the brim with fluff and smut; Axel and Roxas; ice cream and weed. All those things we love. M for language, substance, and adult situations.


**Hey, you! This is a oneshot for 4/20! My favorite holiday! Sorry to those of you who don't celebrate it and will probably never read my stuff again, but… YOLO. Lol I hate that term. This is actually a modification of that one Zemyx I told y'all I was writing in SEPTEMBER. I love how I can't get properly motivated to finish a project unless it's AkuRoku -_-**

**The ending's kind of lame. Not nearly as humorous as I'd intended for it to be. I blame the THC.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, broski.**

"_I can't even __talk to you anymore Roxas. You don't treat me right! You never did."_

Naminé was breaking up with him. Again. Ignoring his sputters and apologies, she continued, _"Don't bother calling me again. I'm not gonna take you back this time. It's done, we're over. Now you can go fuck that damned emo for all he's worth, like you've always wanted. Right? Am I RIGHT!" _She didn't even wait for a reply, _"Whatever. Have a nice life, dick." _Click.

Roxas shut his eyes, sighed, and let the cell phone slide out of his hand and hit the ground. Never before had he felt so broken and utterly defeated. This wasn't the first time he and his girlfriend of two years had broken up, but Naminé hadn't ever really beenquite that angry with him before.

She was always angry with him. She'd be sweet as sugar and loving one moment, and give him tender kisses and whisper soft words into his ears that melted like candy on her tongue, then the next she snap, slap and yell. Roxas was as good a boyfriend as anyone could be, but to Naminé he was always doing something wrong. Either he didn't open the door for her, or he didn't compliment her enough, or he didn't notice her new handbag. It was always something dumb or superficial.

Today it was because he'd chosen to go to spend the afternoon cramming for his final exams at his best friend, Axel's house instead of at Naminé's tryouts for the summer volleyball team. He'd tried to reassure her that after junior year came to a close, they could spend all the time they wanted together and that he would go to all of her games, but she just wasn't having it. What was it to her if he passed or failed the year? Nothing, apparently.

After a few hours of studying (and, admittedly, maybe one of playing Street Fighter) she called him on his cell, completely strung out, and let him have it. He could just see her right now, pacing back and forth, clacking those obnoxious heels she didn't know how to walk properly in, clicking her tongue and twirling a strand of hair between her fingers as if she hadn't already made up her mind. She was a manipulator and Roxas knew that. But for the longest time, he wanted to believe that it was worth the sweet moments…

"Roxas?"

Some part of him was aware that he was being spoken to, but as the voice sounded muffled, and barely distinguishable, he ignored it. It was probably his own mind, anyway. Maybe she'd finally driven him crazy.

Suddenly he was grabbed and shaken by two very warm hands, belonging to the very same person Naminé accused him of sleeping with. He shifted his gaze to meet a pair of startling teal eyes, which at the moment bore intently into his own, full of worry and concern.

"Roxas," he heard his name spoken clearly this time; the vice like grip Axel had on his shoulders seemed to have brought him back to Earth, "What just happened? Are you okay? You're going all zombie on me."

A solid lump was beginning to form in Roxas' throat. He may have been having doubts about Naminé for the past few weeks (or months), but did that mean he cared any less? Seemingly it didn't. But, obviously, he couldn't let his _best friend _know that. So he swallowed it down, trying to formulate something articulate to say to Axel.

"Shi- Naminé," was all he could choke out. Axel seemed to understand.

"Oh. I see." The words were cold. Axel _hated _Naminé, and he never tried to hide that from Roxas. There was something sickeningly _fake _about her; it seemed to ooze out of her very pores. From those gleaming six inch heels to her perfectly manicured fingernails to obviously dyed platinum blonde hair, Axel couldn't imagine anything that came out of her mouth was the honest truth. Even before she and Roxas started dating, Axel took an immediate dislike for her. When they _did _date, you might as well have multiplied that by one hundred. She was a whiny little bitch, and Roxas deserved better.

And did Axel mention he was in love with him?

Yep. Had been for years, ever since… well, if he were to be honest, since he met the boy. Or became acquainted with him, more like, since technically he knew _of _him before the incident.

_It was the first day of seventh grade, and his mother had decided to take him and his little sister, Kairi, to the park, as she did every Monday. Deciding that he was too old to play on the children's jungle gym, he carefully wandered away from his mother's line of sight and searched for a good climbing tree. He found one with a couple of low and easy initial boosts, and went at it right away. Being tall and gangly for his age, it wasn't long before he was high off the ground._

_Now, being twelve or thirteen years old, Axel wasn't the most attentive of people. Not to mention he had a view of what seemed like the entire world. So when he heard a tiny little voice cry, "Hey!" down below, he squealed (in a very _manly _way) and was immediately startled into losing his balance and falling some fifteen feet to the ground below._

_Always trying to be the tough guy, he blinked back the tears that had inevitably formed in his eyes from falling on his ass out of a tree. He was successful in his task, and managed to resist crying altogether. Instead, he nonchalantly brushed himself off and turned to face the owner of the little voice that had called out to him in the first place._

_He recognized the blonde boy (who was shorter than him at the time) from a few of his classes back in the sixth grade, but he'd otherwise kept no contact with him prior to that day. His name, Axel knew, was Roxas._

"_I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" little Roxas cried, flinging himself at Axel was giving him a gentle hug, "Are you okay? Should I go get your mom?"_

_The first thought that crossed Axel's mind was_ is this kid serious_? Didn't he know that at this point, as they now had different groups of friends, they weren't really supposed to be talking? And get his mom? Seriously, they were in the seventh grade, not first!_

"_No, no, it's okay," Axel reassured him, using the boy for support as he struggled to stand up. "See?" he said, rubbing his aching backside, "good as new."_

_A smile had hinted at Roxas' lips. To Axel's surprise and embarrassment, the blonde took his hand and helped him to stand up. Why was Roxas holding his hand? They weren't _allowed _to do that anymore! If they did, people who saw them would think that they were boyfriend and boyfriend! And, well, aside from the ridicule he'd probably get from his peers should he choose to date a guy, he wasn't sure if he really liked them yet in the first place._

"_Come with me," said Roxas, still not releasing Axel's hand, "and we'll go get some ice cream. That makes everything better."_

At first Axel didn't like Roxas' childish innocence, as junior high was the time that every kid wanted to grow up. It concerned him that it didn't concern Roxas. But the blonde very quickly grew on him, and by the end of the day, he'd had himself a little crush on the blue eyed wonder.

As silly as his first childhood boy-crush was, over time, instead of subsiding as it should have, it developed into something much deeper. It wasn't just cute little puppy love anymore. Everything about Roxas, from his kindness, to his pretty face, to his eventually rockin' body, to his great big heart of gold, made Axel melt inside. He brought out a confident, social side that Axel didn't even know he had. Around Roxas, he felt like a regular teenager. He didn't feel shy, or insecure, or alone. He felt safe, and happy. If it weren't for that day, he didn't even want to think about where he'd be now.

He'd long since gotten over the fact that Roxas would never be his, but at first, it made him miserable. There came a certain point though, where he became so secluded and introverted that people had stopped trying to talk to him entirely. Plus, even though Roxas never found out what was going on, it always made him unhappy. Axel had chosen then to suck it up and love from afar. To simply accept that he loved Roxas, continue to love Roxas, and never be loved in return. Best friendship could be enough for him.

Suddenly the thoughts and memories reeling through Axel's mind were stopped short by a loud buzzing noise; Roxas' cell phone was vibrating loudly against the glossy hardwood floor. The blonde attempted to reach down to grab it, but Axel slapped the hand away, picking it up for himself, swooping his fire engine hair out of his eyes in the process.

Roxas had received a text message from his mother. It read: _When should I come pick you up? How come you didn't answer when I called you? :-(_

Axel noted that around the time she must have called, Roxas was being bitched at by Naminé, and pocketed the phone, ignoring Roxas' protests. He instead flipped open his own cell and began to scroll through his contacts. He stopped at Aerith Gainsboro-Strife's phone number, which was only third on his list anyway, the first two being _A Roxas _and _A Kairi_ for easy access. She answered on the first ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Mrs. Strife," said Axel in his most charming voice, "Roxy would've picked up, but his phone is on its last legs right now, he was trying to conserve battery is all."

"_Oh, okay honey,"_ said Mrs. Strife, buying the story immediately, _"When should I come and get him then?"_

"Ah, just leave him here for the night," said Axel cheerfully, "it's a Friday after all, my old man won't mind. I'll bring him home in the morning. He's in a bit of a mood anyway, if you know what I mean." He ignored the "hey!" he heard from Roxas in the background.

His mom immediately understood, _"Naminé again? Try to cheer him up okay? And say hi to your mom for me."_

"Sure thing, ma'am," said Axel, nodding even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"_And behave yourselves!"_

"Always do," he said smoothly, smiling at her concern.

"_Okay. See you both tomorrow then, Axel. Thank you."_

"Of course. Goodnight."

_Click._

Axel smoothly slid the phone shut, "You're mine for the night, Roxy," he said deviously, "You know what we're gonna do? We're gonna screw the whole studying thing, and we're gonna _smoke._ And we're gonna eat ice cream right out of the container and watch scary movies on my couch. Okay?"

Roxas perked up immediately, and Axel knew he'd hit the right spot. Weed and ice cream were among Roxas' very favorite things. The blonde nodded immediately.

They both started packing their notes up for another day, and when Roxas' stuff was all together in a neat little pile with Axel's, the redhead teenager retrieved two large tubs of ice cream from the freezer (as Roxas was over often, they kept the kitchen well-stocked) getting rocky road for himself and double chocolate for Roxas. The blonde was girly that way. When he was in a mood, chocolate was always the way to go.

Roxas was already downstairs by the time Axel got spoons. The basement was his second bedroom, for all intents and purposes. Originally it was supposed to be a family room of sorts, but after his mom put a television in the living room, Axel was the only one that still went down there. So he decked it out with his own décor, and about half his stuff. He'd sleep down there if his father would allow it, and sometimes during the summer, he did.

Axel opened up the little window directly beneath the ceiling and dug into his stash. His dad knew what he did, but he kept his stuff hidden anyway, pretty much just so that it stayed _his _stuff. Hidden inside the box where Halo used to be (because seriously, who plays Halo anymore?) there was a blunt that Axel had rolled previously that day. He hadn't been intending to smoke it until far later, but hey, this was a serious situation.

There was no bed, just a long couch, with enough sections to easily fit both Roxas and Axel comfortably if they wanted to lie down. They didn't though; they just sat next to each other, directly facing the flat screen set up with every video game system imaginable. Axel lit the blunt, set his ice cream down on the coffee table before going over to the movie shelf that held all of his personal favorites, though there were much more upstairs.

"What are you thinking tonight, Rox? Freddy, Jason, Michael, or Hannibal?"

Roxas shuddered. "Nothing too scary… you know how I get."

Oh, yes. Axel knew _exactly _how he got. _Saw, _he thought to himself, _definitely Saw… where oh where are you?_

While Saw definitely wasn't the best horror movie as far as plot goes, it was packed to the brim with gore, which guaranteed an instant reaction from Roxas. After five or so minute of searching his disorganized movie shelf he came across the DVD he wanted. Plucking it from the stand, he quickly stuffed the disk into his Xbox, then crawled back over to the couch and huddled himself up next to Roxas. The blonde handed over the blunt and started spooning chocolate into his mouth at an alarming rate.

"Easy there, you'll make yourself sick," said Axel lightly, giggling because there was already a chocolate ring around the blonde's lips, and he was completely oblivious to it. How he wanted so badly to lick it off… he'd wager the chocolate would taste _marvelous _on Roxas' skin. He took a nice lengthy hit, and felt it working almost immediately.

"The movie's not too bad is it?" Roxas asked warily. The rims of his eyes were starting to get pink, and it wasn't from tears.

"Nah," Axel lied easily, knowing all too well the movie would in fact make Roxas jump out of his skin, "You'll only be having nightmares for a few days."

"Ha ha," said Roxas unamusedly, unaware that Axel was completely serious about the nightmare bit.

"Hey Axel?" he asked in a something of a cautious tone.

"Hmm?" he replied. It was hard to stay so serious with the effects of the drug kicking in. He tried his very hardest.

He looked over to meet his friend's eyes. He looked so pitiful, like an abandoned puppy, but at the same time, it was endearing and adorable. Axel was glad that they had the kind of brotherly relationship where they could hug without it being awkward, but at the same time he wanted to be able to hold his hand and kiss him and reassure him that everything was gonna be fine and for whatever it was worth, he still loved him. But sadly, as often as Naminé liked to say otherwise, they did not have that kind of relationship.

"Do you think I deserved it? Do you think she'll take me back? _Should _she take me back? Should I even ask?" Roxas let out the string of questions so quickly that if Axel hadn't had years and years of practice when it came to talking with Roxas, he'd have had no idea what he said.

He knew that Roxas was probably only asking this to postpone getting down to actually watching the movie, but Axel put it on mute anyway and turned to face Roxas dead on.

"You should know better than to ask an unbiased opinion from me, Rox," He warned, "you know how I feel about her. You wanna know what I think? I think you let her off easy. I think that _you_ should have been the one bitching _her _out for not treating you right. I think she's stupid and shallow and she doesn't—or didn't, I don't know—deserve you."

"Yeah… okay," said Roxas. He should have been anticipating such a reaction; Axel had given him the 'Naminé talk' many times. "I guess you can put the movie on now."

It wasn't a movie that Roxas knew. He thought he might have recognized the title from somewhere, but chose not to think too hard into it. In truth, he was a total bitch when it came to scary movies. Every time he watched one he ended up either hiding his face in a blanket, pillow, or in more embarrassing cases, the person sitting next to him. But at this point, just about anything sounded better to him than thinking about Naminé.

It was incredible what less than five minutes could do. How exactly had he managed to detangle himself from all the blankets he'd thoroughly wrapped himself in and latched onto Axel so quickly? And more importantly, where was his ice cream? He pried his head from Axel's shoulder and found that the tub was set neatly on a coaster atop the coffee table, and their blunt smoldering harmlessly from the ashtray. Looking back, he saw a smug grin plastered over his best friend's face. That little _douche _did that on purpose!

"You said it wouldn't be too bad!" He complained, but before Axel could reply, he was faced with a mouthful of hair as Roxas quickly shoved his face back into his shoulder upon hearing loud chiller music, which was more likely than not accompanied by the sound of gore. He was trembling from head to toe.

"Guess I lied," said Axel easily. Roxas could practically _hear _the smirk oozing off of him. _Controller, controller, where the HELL is the goddamn controller! _Finally Roxas located it and attempted to grab it, to turn the TV to mute, at least temporarily so he could compose himself. It wasn't exactly attractive to be a seventeen year old boy cowering in your best friend's lap because of some scary movie, after all.

"Ah, ah, ah, Roxy, what's the magic word?" Axel teased, holding the controller high above his head.

The blonde attempted to leap for it, and instead initiated an all-out tussle between himself and the redhead. Soon they were both giggling and thrashing around, getting the blankets tangled everywhere, knocking stuff down; until Roxas accidentally captured Axel's lips with his own…

_Whoops. Well, this is what I get for being so stubborn._

He quickly detached himself, and was pleased to see that the distraction, however unintentional it may have been, was enough to give him the opportunity to snatch the controller from Axel's hand and pause the movie. Suddenly he remembered his position, and quickly scrambled off of Axel, a dark red blush spreading across his face.

"Heh… sorry," he said shyly, embarrassed, pulling several discarded blankets back up around himself. In a matter of two goddamn minutes he managed to scream like a little girl, bury his head into Axel's shoulder like a wimp, _kiss him, _and steal the remote because he couldn't handle a little gore. What a fool he must have looked like.

"Gonna pee yourself too, Roxy?" Axel taunted, recovering from Roxas' little stunt, "now _that_ I'd like to see." He managed to lunge smoothly over to where Roxas set the remote and snatch it back, pushing the little green play button in the process.

"Hey!" Roxas protested angrily. He couldn't actually remember what he was so mad about in the first place, but he knew he wanted a stupid controller, and Axel had it.

He liked to blame the THC coursing through his system for what happened next. He whipped the blankets off of him and did the only thing he knew to do that would get Axel to surrender the remote to him; he grabbed Axel's chin, tilted it towards him, and pressed his lips fiercely up against the redhead's.

For a second he just lingered there, searching blindly for the remote Axel held somewhere, not giving him time to sort out his confusion. He trailed his fingers up Axel's arms, hoping to eventually reach his hands. After all, at least one of them had to be holding his target.

What he had not been anticipating in the slightest was for Axel to kiss him back.

Maybe the first time was an accident, but twice in a row it couldn't possibly have been, right? Axel thought his reasoning was pretty solid. Roxas was on his lap, touching him, and kissing him, _on purpose… _come on, he was only human, wasn't he? What would you have done? Plus he was slightly intoxicated.

He lowered his hands, which had been previously occupied with teasing Roxas, instead to rest of his waist, opening and closing his mouth once to conform his lips better to Roxas'.

Well. He couldn't say he wasn't surprised. Roxas never _dreamed _his friend liked him that way. He knew Axel was gay, but never knew that he was gay for _him. _Now wasn't the time to think, he quickly realized. Actions now, think later. After all, he could work this to his advantage.

Instead of pushing Axel off like he probably should have, like the sane part of his mind was screaming for him to do, he instead continued to trail his fingers down the smooth contours of the shorter boy's arms pretending to respond as enthusiastically as he was, until his hand finally closed around his prize; the cool little rubber object that set him to his task in the first place. He broke the kiss, simultaneously clicking the 'off' button.

"Gotcha," he said smoothly, smirking like the little shit he could be sometimes.

Since the remote he'd grabbed was for the Xbox console only, the light from the TV still illuminated the room pretty well, lighting up Axel's face clearly for Roxas to see. He saw the expression change from confused, to sheepish, and was that a hint of hurt he could see? Shit, he hadn't thought of that.

"Guess I kind of deserved that," said Axel with a sad smile, shrugging his shoulders. Yeah, he was definitely hurt.

"I-I'm sorry Axe" Roxas stuttered, "I… didn't know," he said lamely.

Axel didn't know what he should expect from the blonde now. God only knows what such an odd, (_understandable, _in his defense) misunderstanding would do to their friendship. Roxas, probably expecting _him _to be weirded out, was now probably seriously weirded out by him. Things wouldn't be the same now. Now that he knew, things would either get really really awkward between them, or… well, he didn't wasn't to get his hopes up. He probably could have passed it off as an effect from the weed, but really, he didn't want to. His secret had been kept inside for so long…

"It's okay I guess," said Axel calmly, "now… now you do."

Roxas was only half listening. He was being overcome by a sudden urge to kiss Axel. _Again._ He didn't know where it came from, or why, or what his rational mind would say about it tomorrow. All he knew was that he wanted those lips on him. He wanted to hold him and never let go. So he did. He swung one leg easily over his friend's lap, knotted his fingers through his hair and pressed his lips tenderly against the other boy's.

"I'm sorry…" he murmured against the hot lips, the kiss becoming more heated and more passionate, "I'm sorry… I didn't… see it sooner."

If Axel were to be perfectly honest, he didn't have a clue what Roxas was going on about. The only thing that registered in his mind was that Roxas was on top of him, kissing him, touching him, running his hot wet tongue over his upper lip, flicking once or twice at the little crease. Well, Axel wasn't really expected to control himself, was he?

He parted his lips and let go of the breath he'd been holding in and began to take over the situation. He took both or Roxas' thin wrists in his hands and pushed him gently down, resting his blonde head on the soft cool leather of the couch cushion. There was no battle for control, Roxas submitted immediately to him, clinging to him and kissing desperately as though he'd never be able to again. Well, Axel would leave that much up to him.

Making out with Roxas was infinitely better than Axel had ever imagined it to be. The boy was skilled with his tongue, likely a lot better than Axel was. If he weren't so completely absorbed in tasting every bit of Roxas, he'd probably feel self-conscious. But now was no time for being insecure, nor was it time for being shocked at what was happening. That all could wait. Right now, it was all about Roxas. The way Roxas held his waist down in a dominant way behind his shy whimpers. The way Roxas could kiss sensually but at the same time mold his lips around Axel's in such a loving way. _Please, oh please, don't let this be a one night rebound,_ he pleaded silently.

"Axe…" Roxas moaned breathily, "S-stop. You're… you're making me—h-hard."

Was he really? The blonde appeared his usual calm, yet his cheeks were flushed and his eyes appeared glassy with lust. Axel chanced a glance downward, and noticed that the blonde was indeed slightly erect. Wow. What a huge ego boost that was. Axel was well on his way there too, but if Roxas didn't want anything to happen, nothing would happen.

"Okay," he murmured, pushing himself off of the slightly younger male. Chances were he was blushing profusely, but the light from the TV was dim enough that hopefully Roxas wouldn't see, "Sorry," he added for good measure, "I didn't mean to attack you like that…"

Okay, this was awkward. Roxas wasn't saying anything, just chewing on the bottom of his lip. He looked sad. He looked sad, and confused, and a little bit frustrated.

Immediately Axel began to feel very angry with himself. _That was stupid of me. Stupid! He's obviously not in a good state for me to pull a stunt like that, what the hell was I thinking! _Abruptly he turned away from Roxas and took a _huge _hit from the blunt that was still lit, just to give himself something to do.

"Are you mad at me?" Roxas asked in the smallest little voice.

He turned around to face his friend. "What? Why on Earth would I be mad at you? I was the one who kissed you; shouldn't you be mad at me? I just went and _ruined everything_ like an _idiot_ and now you're probably going to hate me…"

"Axie," Roxas whispered, placing his hand atop Axel's, "I could never, _never_ hate you. You're my _best friend, _and it's always been you. _You_ were always, always there for me. You've seen the best and the worst of me, and yet here you are. Have you liked me this whole time?"

_Well, fuck, it's out now, _Axel thought bitterly, _might as well just get the whole thing over with. _"Yeah, I have. Since day one, really; I never told you, 'cause I was just waiting for it to go away. But it never went away, and now, well, here we are, in this train wreck of a situation…"

"Why didn't you ever say anything once you realized it wasn't going away?" Roxas asked, laughing a little bit. It was impossible for them to stay serious, and part of Axel didn't really like it.

Now, Axel loved him, he did, but he could also admit that his golden haired friend could be a bit of an idiot sometimes. "Why do you think? I was scared, Rox! You were a boy, a _straight _boy, as far as I knew, and my best friend, my _only _friend, really. I didn't want to risk losing that. Plus, you were always pining after Naminé, I didn't want to interfere. But it killed me, seeing everything she put you through. If she weren't a woman, I would've kicked her ass a long time ago."

Roxas smiled weakly and gave a little chuckle. Then he shifted, crossing his legs underneath him, Indian-style.

"Well," he began, in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, "It seems to me, like you love me. Like you're _in _love with me, in fact. Do you think that's fair to say?"

"_Yes, _damn it," Axel growled. Really, did he have to go and make things worse? He knew Roxas needed things in black and white, but there was a certain line you just don't cross. As if he hadn't been heartbroken enough all these years, he didn't need Roxas flashing in his face what he couldn't have.

"Hey Axe?" He asked uncertainly. Axel reluctantly looked up to meet his icy blue gaze. "If I asked you… to take me, tonight, on your couch, in your basement, would you?"

_Umm what! _That was _not _a question he'd been expecting to hear at _all. _He pondered it for a moment. While it was true that his heart and body yearned for Roxas; for his touch, for his love, his mind knew better than to take those kinds of things too fast. That, and Axel was a virgin himself. There was no human being alive on earth that he'd rather give it to than the person next to him, that didn't stop the nervous feelings that _just the thought _gave him.

"No…" he responded flatly, turning his attention away from Roxas, who just cocked his head to the side.

"How come?"

"Because…" Axel started, through gritted teeth, "You and your girlfriend just broke up. Ten minutes ago you were asking me if I thought she'd take you back. I just—" tears started pricking their way into his eyes, "I don't want to become some kind of rebound. I'd rather stay your best friend than become your two-week long boyfriend that you use for an emotional crutch to get over the heartbreak. Because I don't think I could handle losing you. After that, if you still want me, after a month or so, than I'd gladly stand by your side."

For the fourth time that night, Roxas leaned right forward and kissed him fully. Axel didn't give much resistance, even though he'd _just _said they shouldn't become involved. But the thing about Roxas is, if he tried hard enough, he could probably get whatever he wanted from him, regardless of how reluctant he was to give it. He was so hot. He was just so, so damn hot that Axel didn't have the kind of willpower to keep his hands off; to keep his tongue from snaking in between the blonde's delectable lips.

He tasted like ice cream and marijuana. It was like, a combination made in heaven. Plus underneath all that, there was a very distinctive taste that Axel could only label as _Roxas. _It was the most delicious thing he'd _ever _had in his mouth.

"Roxas…" he moaned, his tongue not leaving the safety of Roxas' hot, wet cavern, "I'm serious…"

The blonde just hummed happily and broke the kiss with a wet, _popping_ sound, "Are you? You don't _sound _it," he teased, "By the way, I'm serious too," he added in a sultry undertone, "About you. Fuck Naminé, you were right about her from the start. Would I really be offering my _virginity _to you if I weren't serious? I don't want you because you'll make me feel better, or because I'm high, or because I'm into experimenting, okay? I want you because you're _you. _Please? At least let me kiss you?"

Wait, wait, hold up. Roxas was a virgin? That can't be right… he was so outgoing, and flirtatious, and he slept over Naminé's house like, all the time. What could they possibly been doing all the time? _Oh well, _Axel's brain thought for him, _No thinking now. Nope, not letting you. Look at him, isn't he sexy? How could you say no to that little face? Hmm? You knooooooow you waaaaaant tooooo._

He let out a long, submissive growl and attacked Roxas with his lips, and Roxas was kissing back happily. Axel could feel the blonde smiling under his lips, and as awkward as it was, he couldn't help but smile too. Soon though, it was replaced with an erotic gasp as a slick tongue slid into his mouth and tried to coax more of a response out of him. It worked. All self-control was lost, and he found himself wringing his fingers through the perfectly gelled spikes that Roxas kept on his head. Given a normal situation Roxas would have been very angry about this, but he seemed to be as caught up in the moment as Axel.

Things from there started getting pretty hot. While a furious battle for dominance ensued between their clashing tongues, Roxas had his hand up the other boy's shirt, and seemed bent on memorizing every contour of his chest. Somehow both of their shirts ended up on the ground, and were joined soon after by pants.

Axel, in the heat of the moment, had long since forgotten where they were and anything that had been going on around them. He was completely oblivious to the faint buzzing coming from the snowy TV screen, their melting ice creams, the roach that had burned itself out, everything. This was like a dream come true. He paused for a moment and took in the fact that this was _Roxas _underneath him, _Roxas_, whose waist he was straddling on his black leather couch. Roxas, who was panting softly with eyes at half lid.

He had a rather one-track mind when he was under the influence, so it wasn't that hard to get _extremely _into him.

"Axe…" he breathed erotically. He reached up to brush fallen hairs out of Axel's face.

It was pretty much the best moment and Axel's life, and it was only getting better. He got the lovely experience of skin on searing skin, and at this point Roxas was beginning to grind his hips up, which rubbed up against him in such a wrong way that felt so _right._ He suddenly became _very_ aware that the only layers separate his groin with Roxas' were his plain black boxers and the blonde's blue Friday underwear. Suddenly they seemed so bothersome.

"Axe," Roxas repeated into his ear, "Please, I want you so bad right now."

"I want you too," he replied. _OhmyRawait whaaaaaaaat? You're gonna do it! Seriously! Awe, man, this is great! I wish I had my camcorder. _

Axel's brain though of the weirdest things at the weirdest times.

He had not come downstairs tonight with intentions of losing his virginity. No, he most certainly did not. But now that he had the love of his life under him, moaning like a cheap whore, and an erection so hard it _hurt, _the idea was starting to get better and better.

He hooked his thumbs underneath the elastic on Roxas' underwear. "Better get rid of these," he growled huskily.

"Y-you first," the blonde whimpered lewdly. He complied happily.

Roxas abruptly stopped his ministrations did something that surprised him. He reached over to the tub of almost fully melted _chocolate ice cream,_ and dribble its contents onto Axel's newly freed length. He squealed loudly at the cold before suddenly realizing what Roxas was about to do. His head was sinking farther and farther.

"Oh my god, you're gonna…" he whispered.

Roxas looked up into his eyes and winked at him.

"Awe hell—AH!"

He cried out in ecstasy as Roxas took his entire member in his mouth. He'd never been given head before, but he couldn't imagine it getting any better than that. Come to think of it, how the heck did Roxas get so good at that? Must be from all the sea salt ice cream bars he eats…_ Whoa! Hey, Axel! You're getting off track! You don't think about ice cream while your penis is being sucked on!_

That problem was soon fixed as he felt the blonde use his tongue to start lapping up the previously frozen treat. There was nothing he _possibly _could have thought of but the intense burning sensations Roxas was giving him. Holy fuck why hadn't he thought of this sooner? It was like an out of fucking body experience. When had he even ended up on his back, anyway?

When the last traces of the chocolate were gone, Roxas released him with a slightly awkward slurping sound and wiped a trail of drool from his chin.

"You look amazing when you're naked and _begging _for me," Roxas growled, "You look so fucking—" he didn't finish, because he'd been overcome by a fit of giggles.

"Wait, what do I so fucking?" Axel repeated, laughing as well.

When Roxas finally came to, he just said, "Never mind, I can't remember. Why aren't you inside me?"

Axel felt his face heat up and his cock twitch. Inside… Roxas? How many times had he fantasized about that? Maybe the shit Vanitas dealt him was laced with acid or something, because there was no way this could be for real. But it was. Roxas was taking off his underwear, labeled Friday (which Axel couldn't help but find adorable) and exposing every inch of flesh he had. It took everything Axel had to not just take the boy right there. He was beautiful.

"J-just a sec," he stuttered. He reached up to the shelf behind the couch, where carefully concealed behind his lamp was a bottle of lubrication, and underneath the lamp was a condom.

"You came prepared?" asked Roxas, sound mildly intrigued.

He started working on the package with his teeth, "Shut up," he said, "They've been there since like, eighth grade."

Roxas let himself flop backwards onto his end of the couch again. "Why the hell didn't we think of this _sooner?_"

Axel didn't respond, he just slid the condom over himself and popped the cap open. He spread a decent amount onto his fingers and made for the small ring of muscle down below.

"Axel, wait a sec," said Roxas.

The redhead froze. Had Roxas changed his mind?

"Y-you don't need to do that," he said, sounding thoroughly embarrassed.

"Why…?"

Roxas paused. "Because I'm still loose from this morning…"

This morning? What could he possibly have done this morning…? Oh!

Ohhhhhhhhh

He almost came in his pants (figuratively, as his pants were off).

"Holy shit Rox, that's so fucking hot," he growled, attacking the blonde's neck and shoulder with little kisses and bites. He wanted him so badly.

As he got himself into position, he prayed silently that Roxas really was already prepped and wasn't making it up. He covered himself in an extra layer of lube just to be sure. He met blue eyes for a moment, and a short nod later, he was experimentally probing around where the blonde's entrance was. It was a bit sloppy, because he was still high, and he couldn't find it at first. When he did he actually had to shift up a little bit so that he could grab his length and guide it to the right place.

Meanwhile, Roxas was properly moaning, whining for him, and running his hands along all the amazingly sensitive parts of Axel's body. How did he know where all of his good spots were? _He _didn't even know where all of his good spots were.

Finally, he slid partially into the blonde, to discover that he was neither clenched nor making any noises of pain. He must have been telling the truth about his masturbatory escapades. Wow. The heat was indescribable, and they were only just getting started.

Roxas yanked him down sharply to re-connect their lips in an insanely sexy kiss. It was amazing how dominant he was being, really. Though Axel was technically on top, Roxas had been making all the moves since their first kiss.

"I want _all _of you in me," he demanded. "_Now._"

At this point, Axel couldn't have said no if he wanted to. As fast as he thought he could without hurting his lover, he glided inside smoothly until he was all the way in. Roxas mewled and writhed underneath him, simply melting into a pool of arousal.

Holding still was torture. It took everything he had to not move, even a small amount. He tensed his hips and legs, waiting for the okay from Roxas. He hadn't been the one pushing for sex that night, but he wanted it to be the best it could be, especially for Roxas. After all, tomorrow the blonde could wake up and just laugh at how they were stoned enough to fuck. Axel didn't want that to happen.

"Axel," said Roxas. "If you don't move right now, I'm gonna kill you."

"I love you," Axel replied softly. He did move, but he did it slowly, and tenderly. He created a slow, circular motion with his hips, releasing all the tension he'd previously been holding up in his legs, and everywhere else.

Roxas closed his eyes and tipped his head back against the cushion. "I know…" he whispered, as he began to match Axel's thrusts.

If Axel thought the head was amazing, then he might as well have just died and went to heaven. The intense, heated feeling that he'd recognized from years of jerking off was forming in the pit of his stomach way ahead of schedule. If they kept it up like this, he would end up finishing before Roxas.

That wouldn't do.

He reached between their bodies and took ahold of Roxas' lovely, dripping erection, and he angled his thrusts every which way, waiting for—

"Oh my GOD, AXEL!"

Bingo.

Assuming he'd just found Roxas' prostate, he drove into the spot over and over again, eliciting all kinds of screams and sexy noises from the blonde. The sounds alone were enough to get him going, not even mentioning the fact that there was _Roxas _all around him, touching him, driving himself into him, _making love _to him. At that point he lost it, driving into the wet, slippery heat like there was nothing else on Earth.

He didn't dare shut his eyes; the sight of Roxas in such a state of pleasure was too beautiful to pass up. He was making the most incredible faces; biting back screams, eyes half open and unfocused.

"Agh! Hnnng, Axel! Need—more!" the blonde screamed, driving his hips up desperately, and admittedly a little faster than Axel was. He matched the blonde's pace quickly, and swept his head down quickly to claim his lips again.

Suddenly, Roxas gave a little spasm and started jerking—and coming into Axel's hand. The clenching tightness around Axel was far too much for him to handle. He needed so badly to release.

Roxas was still going strong when suddenly Axel's entire world exploded in white. With a strangled cry of the blonde's name, he released everything he had into his best friend.

Moving became something of a task then, so he just gave up and let himself fall briefly onto the blonde, completely spent. After a few minutes of just breathing and basking in the afterglow, he gingerly slid out and lie next to him. It was a bit uncomfortable, because the couch was narrow, but for the moment, it was better than anything else.

"Hey Axel."

"Mm."

"I'm glad you love me," said Roxas.

It wasn't any kind of confession, but it sounded like music to Axel's ears. He wound his arms around the blonde and nestled his face into his shoulder.

"So am I."

"Axel! Pssst, Axel! Wake up, and put some clothes on!"

_What? _Wake up? He could swear he only blinked.

He cracked an eye open, and regretted it immediately. Light was streaming in from the late morning sunshine, and the TV still contributed to lighting the room. Looking around, Axel saw his dusty basement, littered with his clothes, and some of Roxas. Then his eyes fell on the blonde, who was very quickly trying to find his underwear, which had gotten lost somewhere in the mess.

"_Oh AAAAAAAAAAXELLLLLL."_

That was definitely not Roxas' voice, and Axel immediately understood what Roxas' concern was. That was his ever loud, annoying, and nosy father. And he knew that if he didn't respond to the calls soon, his crazy dad would come down to him, despite his state of dress, or undress.

He followed Roxas' suit and scampered around, searching for something to toss on for long enough to see what the old man wanted. Well, that was a lie. Reno wasn't old. In fact, he was barely sixteen years older than Axel, which Axel always assumed explained his craziness.

When Axel and Roxas both reached the top of the stairs, panting, and in Axel's case, still pulling his shirt down, his dad was waiting for them, whacking an ice cream scooper against his palm.

"Tell me where the ice cream went, and nobody will get hurt," he said in a very simple, serious tone.

Axel, remembering _exactly _where the ice cream had gone, at least parts of it, he felt his face get bright red and he tried not to crack up. He thought he was doing pretty well until he heard a tiny giggle from behind his. _! _

He couldn't help it. Laughter began bubbling from his lips and soon he and Roxas were laughing and clutching each other for support. Even Reno began chuckling.

"You know, you're pretty loud in bed," said Reno to Roxas, stifling all the laughter immediately. Reno crossed the room and clamped Axel hard on the shoulder. "Congrats, champ. Didn't think you had it in you."

With that, he walked off, leaving Axel rather embarrassed. It also left him in a rather awkward position with Roxas; they hadn't gotten a chance to talk at all yet. What if Roxas was actually freaked out now? What if he assumed last night was a mistake?

"Thank Ra he's gone," said Roxas, "I haven't been able to do _this _all morning."

He stood on his tiptoes to peck Axel cutely on the lips, and Axel got the feeling that he would have nothing to worry about.


End file.
